The New Life of Hilary Swan
by sevilya
Summary: Hilary's life changes when she meets this new boy Tyler.But then there is some secrets that come out come that nobody will guess what it is.


**Chapter 1**

First day of school and this is the story of my life .

Hilary : "Mom I'm going to school , bye

Amy(Mom) : "OK honey'. Oh wait aren't you going with Edna ?

Hilary : "Well I was going to but then Edna said she had an appointment and her mom dropped her off at school. So Ill just go by myself its not like the schools faraway."

Amy : Be safe .

Hilary : I will mom don't worry.

…...

I started walking to school and its still a little dark outside. I feel like I'm the only one thats going to school , cause I don't see nobody in the street. What I see is just tree bushes and houses and there aren't any cars moving .But then I feel someone touch my shoulder. Then I scream so loud probly the whole neighborhood heard it. When I turn around to look who it is . I see that its Edna my best friend .

Hilary : Edna what are you doing I was about to die.

Edna: wow did you really get that scared.

Hilary : Of coarse I did what do you think.

This neighborhood is really creepy .

Edna : I know it is your are new here and I just wanted to scare you and I knew you would be scared.

Hilary : Wait Edna I thought you were at school, thats what you said 20 minutes ago..

Edna : no, I was just kidding .

Hilary: are you serious , just for that .

Edna : yeah cause your new here .

Hilary : OK ,whatever, lets walk faster or will be late to school.

Edna: We wont be theres like 10 minutes left.

Hilary: Yeah 10 minutes we need to get our schedules and locker numbers.

Edna: oh yeah I totally forgot about that .

Chapter #2

Finally were at school.

I walk into my first class right after I get my schedule. Some seats are already taken and theres only two seats left I go and sit in one of those seats but then . This really cute boy walks into the classroom.

First looks around and then comes and seats next to me cause

thats the seat left . Then the bell rings. The teachers name turns out to be Mr. Flunk. . Everybody just starts laughing the second he says his name. Then Mr. flunk gives us some paper

that has questions that we can answer and tell about ourself to our partner. I notice that the guy who is sitting next to me has his name printed on his binder. I lean close to look at it closely then I see that it says Tyler Fletcher .

…...

Hilary: "Hey Tyler"

Tyler: "oh! Hi , how do you know my name ?"

Hilary: "From your binder"

Tyler: "oh yeah . So whats your name ?"

Hilary: "I'm Hilary or you could call me Hill ."

Tyler: No I like Hilary better.

Hilary: OK, so should we start answering these questions ?

Tyler: Sure

Hilary: so first question "How old are you and what are your favorite hobbies ?"

Tyler: "um lets see , I'm 17 and my favorite hobbies are I guess listening to music and playing guitar .

Hilary: Really you play guitar .

Tyler: yeah I took lessons and a class last year.

Hilary: Cool!

…...

So this conversation continued till the bell rang. I started liking this guy .He was cute and funny and a little shy like me. I went to my next class then the one after that but neither was Edna or Tyler on my those classes . But now I was happy cause it was lunch time . I couldn't wait till I told Edna about Tyler.. Now I walked into the lunch room and saw Edna right away. I told her about Tyler and other classes that were boring. Then I turned around and saw that Tyler was sitting at a table in a corner with three other guys.. So right then the lunch line finally moved faster and Edna and me were getting our lunch. When we got lunch we looked around and noticed there weren't any seats left. Then I saw Edna boyfriend James waving at us. We quickly went to the table James was sitting.

Chapter 1

First day of school and this is the story of my life .

Hilary : Mom I'm going to school , bye

Amy(Mom) : OK honey'. Oh wait aren't you going with Edna ?

Hilary : Well I was going to but then Edna said she had an appointment and her mom dropped her off at school. So Ill just go by myself its not like the schools faraway.

Amy : Be safe .

Hilary : I will mom don't worry.

I started walking to school and its still a little dark outside. I feel like I'm the only one thats going to school , cause I don't see nobody in the street. What I see is just tree bushes and houses and there aren't any cars moving .But then I feel someone touch my shoulder. Then I scream so loud probly the whole neighborhood heard it. When I turn around to look who it is . I see that its Edna my best friend .

Hilary : Edna what are you doing I was about to die.

Edna: wow did you really get that scared.

Hilary : Of coarse I did what do you think.  
>This neighborhood is really creepy .<p>

Edna : I know it is your are new here and I just wanted to scare you and I knew you would be scared.

Hilary : Wait Edna I thought you were at school, thats what you said 20 minutes ago..

Edna : no, I was just kidding .

Hilary: are you serious , just for that .

Edna : yeah cause your new here .

Hilary : OK ,whatever, lets walk faster or will be late to school.

Edna: We wont be theres like 10 minutes left.

Hilary: Yeah 10 minutes we need to get our schedules and locker numbers.

Edna: oh yeah I totally forgot about that .

Chapter #2

Finally were at school.  
>I walk into my first class right after I get my schedule. Some seats are already taken and theres only two seats left I go and sit in one of those seats but then . This really cute boy walks into the classroom. First looks around and then comes and seats next to me cause thats the seat left . Then the bell rings. The teachers name turns out to be Mr. Flunk. . Everybody just starts laughing the second he says his name. Then Mr. flunk gives us some paper that has questions that we can answer and tell about ourself to our partner. I notice that the guy who is sitting next to me has his name printed on his binder. I lean close to look at it closely then I see that it says Tyler Fletcher .<br>...

Hilary: Hey Tyler

Tyler: oh! Hi , how do you know my name ?

Hilary: From your binder

Tyler: oh yeah . So whats your name ?

Hilary: I'm Hilary or you could call me Hill .

Tyler: No I like Hilary better.

Hilary: OK, so should we start answering these questions ?

Tyler: Sure

Hilary: so first question How old are you and what are your favorite hobbies ?

Tyler: um lets see , I'm 17 and my favorite hobbies are I guess listening to music and playing guitar .

Hilary: Really you play guitar .

Tyler: yeah I took lessons and a class last year.

Hilary: Cool!

So this conversation continued till the bell rang. I started liking this guy .He was cute and funny and a little shy like me. I went to my next class then the one after that but neither was Edna or Tyler on my those classes . But now I was happy cause it was lunch time . I couldn't wait till I told Edna about Tyler.. Now I walked into the lunch room and saw Edna right away. I told her about Tyler and other classes that were boring. Then I turned around and saw that Tyler was sitting at a table in a corner with three other guys.. So right then the lunch line finally moved faster and Edna and me were getting our lunch. When we got lunch we looked around and noticed there weren't any seats left. Then I saw Edna boyfriend James waving at us. We quickly went to the table James was sitting.

Continued ...! write more Later


End file.
